Guide:Sniping Techniques
All sniping techniques are equal on their own terms and a balance of all should be maintained by the good sniper. Wait Shot *Scope in and aim at a popular location, such as the tunnel in Junk Flea, or a window in Two Towers. When someone appears, all you have to do is shoot. *Also known as camping, pre-scoping or Wait-shotting. *Wait shotting is highly unrecommended in maps where there are a lot of ways to flank a sniper or hit him from the side, like in Sector 25. For example, a sniper may be aiming at the central hallway, while another player sneaks over from one of the side hallways. *When wait shotting, always make sure all of your sides are covered by teammates or anything that hides you, like bushes or walls. Drag Shot *Scope in and drag your crosshairs onto your opponent quickly. Basically the opposite of Quick Scoping. When a drag shotter is aiming at a target, he or she will be standing in one spot. This allows for better accuracy, but essentially that sniper is a sitting duck, an easy target for other potential players. *Skilled drag shotters are able to squeeze of a round and then move out of the way in another second, and is sometimes mistaken for quick scoping. *It is recommended that a drag shooter jump to either the left or the right right after firing a round. *This technique is preferred if you play on higher sensitivities because you can move the crosshair faster while scoped. *If you plan on taking multiple shots in rapid succession with a bolt action sniper, it is recommended to quickswitch to avoid scoping and unscoping unreliably. Quick Scope *Drag your cursor to the location of the opponent, scope in, and shoot. Basically the opposite of drag scoping. *Be warned, though: quick scoping is the hardest of all sniping techniques. Quick scopers usually run and jump at the same time. Accuracy is lost and many times less experienced players miss. Not to be confused with drag shooting, because quick scopers usually scope in and out instantly. *Usually preferred by those who play on lower sensitivities because it is more efficient to move unscoped on lower sensitivities. *If you plan on taking multiple shots in rapid succession with a bolt action sniper, it is recommended to quickswitch to avoid scoping and unscoping unreliably. No Scope *The no scope is very unreliable whilst moving, it's recommended you strafe-walk to keep your spread down or not move completely unless you're in extremely close range. *The best weapons to no scope with would be a one hit kill weapon. Due to the unreliable nature of no scoping, it is best to hit them once and be sure you will kill than to take a risk taking two shots. *It is best to find the red name tag and to have a relatively good idea where the center of your screen is while no scoping, because snipers have no crosshairs unless scoped in. *At rest (not moving), most 5 bullet snipers (L96A1, L115A2, M107CQ etc.) can hit a target with 2/5 shots. Whilst moving this becomes 0-1/5 (at about 10 meter distance). *If a player were to memorize where the center of the screen was, then they could theoretically be able to no-scope someone across Kill Creek in Papa servers. This is because of Papa server's decrease in recoil and spread. (Although it isn't shown, snipers do have spread) Category:Guides